Lady In Red
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Oneshot* for Pixiella - Randy is enchanted by the woman across the bar...


**This is a oneshot for Pixiella.  
I read her profile and she asked for a oneshot with this song.**

**The song is Lady In Red by Chris De Burgh.**

**I do not own anybody. **

Randy glanced down at the table and then found his eyes darting back towards the beautiful woman on the dancefloor. She looked vaguely familiar in the dim light of the bar. He stared at the red satin dress hugging her curves and contrasting against her glowing skin. He couldn't tell what colour her hair was, only that it looked beautiful from where he was sitting.

There was a commotion beside him as the group of guys got into some kind of play fight. When Randy looked to his right he saw Ted DiBiase had John Cena in a headlock. The other guys were laughing along with them. Randy grabbed his beer and turned his attention back to the goddess on the other side of the bar. She would glance in his direction every once in a while.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_  
_I've never seen you shine so bright_  
_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_  
_They're looking for a little romance_  
_Given half a chance_  
_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing_  
_Or that highlights in your hair_  
_That catch your eyes_  
_I have been blind_

"Hey Randy!" Ted yelled and tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Randy asked him, in slight annoyance.

"Stop what you're doing now. You're practically married." Ted replied.

"No harm in looking." The Missouri native shrugged.

"So long as you look but don't touch." Ted nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want Mickie asking me where her fiancée is tomorrow morning." John Cena added.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Randy said as he stood up.

The Missouri native made his way through the sea of people in the dimly lit bar. He went to the bathroom. The lady in the red dress greeted him on his way back to the table. Randy was about to open his mouth and speak when she placed a finger on his lips to hush him.

"Dance." She whispered ever so slightly.

_Lady in red is dancing with me_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
_There's nobody here_  
_It's just you and me_  
_It's where I wanna be_  
_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_  
_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

Randy moved in towards the mystery lady and placed his hands on her waist. In turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his broad chest. She would probably be able to feel how fast his heart was beating right now. Her soft fingertips ghosted up and down the back of his neck, causing him to sigh contentedly.

He leaned his head down and felt her soft wavy hair tickle his chin. He smiled and continued to sway in time with the music. Mystery woman was running her hands across his back and shoulder blades. Something about her made Randy think that he had met her before somehow. She seemed to know just how to touch him and her frame fit comfortably in the embrace of his strong tattooed arms.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_  
_I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_  
_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_  
_And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away_  
_And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling_  
_Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_Lady in red is dancing with me_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
_There's nobody here_  
_It's just you and me_  
_It's where I wanna be_  
_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_  
_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

As the song was ending, the woman gently pulled him down so that their faces were level. The Missouri native felt a lump in his throat as she leaned in and captured his lips with her own. Her lips were so soft and almost addictive. Randy tangled a hand in her glossy hair and deepened the kiss a little. It was over all too soon...

"Ok folks, that's it for tonight. The lights will be back on shortly." Someone yelled across the bar.

_I never will forget the way you look tonight_  
_The lady in red_  
_lady in red_  
_Lady in red_  
_My lady in red_  
_I love you_

The song faded out and some people began to leave.  
Randy hadn't realised that he was still holding the woman in his arms.

"Will I see you again?" Randy whispered in the near darkness.

"I'm sure you will." The woman replied. The sound of her voice was now all too familiar.

"Mickie, is that you?" Randy gasped. The lights in the bar began to come on.

"Surprise!" Mickie grinned as she looked up at him.

Randy should have known. He had never seen that dress, but he knew her hair and her body.  
She looked stunning. He wondered why he couldn't remember ever seeing her like this before.  
Randy immediately wondered if she would be mad at him...

"Are you mad? I kissed someone that I didn't know was you." Randy pointed out.

"I think you knew it was me. There was something there. Mickie smiled.

"Have I ever told you, how much I love you?" Randy asked her.

"You may well have said that." Mickie nodded.

"Well I'm gonna say it again. I love you." Randy grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too. I never realised that you could dance." Mickie smiled.

"We can dance to that song at our wedding if you like..." Randy suggested.

"I'd love that." the brunette nodded and pulled him into another kiss.

**What do you think?**  
**Any chance of any reviews?**

**Thanks for reading. xxx **


End file.
